Cable television networks such as those provided by Comcast Cable Communications, Inc., of Philadelphia, Pa., Cox Communications of Atlanta Ga., Tele-Communications, Inc., of Englewood Colo., Time-Warner Cable, of Marietta Ga., Continental Cablevision, Inc., of Boston Mass., and others provide cable television services to a large number of subscribers over a large geographical area. The cable television networks typically are interconnected by cables such as coaxial cables or a Hybrid Fiber/Coaxial ("HFC") cable system which have data rates of about 10 Mega-bits-per-second ("Mbps") to 30+ Mbps.
The Internet, a world-wide-network of interconnected computers, provides multimedia content including audio, video, graphics and text that requires a large bandwidth for downloading and viewing. Most Internet Service Providers ("ISPs") allow customers to connect to the Internet via a serial telephone line from a Public Switched Telephone Network ("PSTN") at data rates including 14,400 bps, 28,800 bps, 33,600 bps, 56,000 bps and others that are much slower than the about 10 Mbps to 30+ Mbps available on a coxial cable or HFC cable system on a cable television network.
With the explosive growth of the Internet, many customers have desired to use the larger bandwidth of a cable television network to connect to the Internet and other computer networks. Cable modems, such as those provided by 3Com Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif., U.S. Robotics Corporation of Skokie, Ill., and others offer customers higher-speed connectivity to the Internet, an intranet, Local Area Networks ("LANs") and other computer networks via cable television networks. These cable modems currently support a data connection to the Internet and other computer networks via a cable television network with a "downstream" data rate of 30+ Mbps, which is a much larger data rate than can be supported by serial telephone line used over a modem.
However, most cable television networks provide only uni-directional cable systems, supporting only a "downstream" data path. A downstream data path is the flow of data from a cable system "headend" to a customer. A cable system headend is a central location in the cable television network that is responsible for sending cable signals in the downstream direction. A return data path via a telephone network, such as a Public Switched Telephone Network provided by AT&T and others, (i.e., "telephony return") is typically used for an "upstream" data path. An upstream data path is the flow of data from the customer back to the cable system headend. A cable television system with an upstream connection to a telephony network is called a "data-over-cable system with telephony return."
An exemplary data-over-cable system with telephony return includes a cable modem termination system, a cable television network, a public switched telephone network, a telephony remote access concentrator, a cable modem, customer premise equipment (e.g., a customer computer) and a data network (e.g., the Internet). The cable modem termination system and the telephony remote access concentrator together are called a "telephony return termination system."
The cable modem termination system receives data packets from the data network and transmits them downstream via the cable television network to a cable modem attached to the customer premise equipment. The customer premise equipment sends responses data packets to the cable modem, which sends response data packets upstream via the public switched telephone network to the telephony remote access concentrator, which sends the response data packets back to the appropriate host on the data network. The data-over-cable system with telephony return provides transparent Internet Protocol ("IP") data traffic between customer premise equipment, a cable modem and the data network (e.g., the Internet or an intranet). As is known in the art, IP is a routing protocol designed to route traffic within a network or between networks.
When a cable modem used in the data-over-cable system with telephony return is initialized, it will make a connection to both the cable modem termination system via the cable network and to the telephony remote access concentrator via the public switched telephone network. If the cable modem is using telephony return, it will acquire telephony connection parameters on a downstream connection from the cable modem termination system and establish a Point-to-Point Protocol ("PPP") connection to connect an upstream channel to the telephony remote access concentrator. As is known in the art, PPP is used to encapsulate datagrams over a serial communications link. After a PPP connection is established, the cable modem negotiates a telephony IP address with the telephony remote access concentrator. The telephony IP address allows the customer premise equipment to send IP data packets upstream to the telephony remote access concentrator via the public switched telephone network to the data network. The cable modem also makes an IP connection to the cable modem termination system so that IP data received on the cable modem termination system from the data network can be forwarded downstream to the customer premise equipment via the cable network and the cable modem.
A cable modem in a data-over-cable system can be used to allow a user to subscribe to one or more services offered by a data network. For example, the cable modem can be used to subscribe a user to a particular Internet Service Provider ("ISP"), or connect to a specific Internet or intranet site, or access a desired Internet Service.
However, there are several problems with using a cable modem in a data-over-cable system to subscribe to services or connect to sites offered by a data network. Security of the cable television network or the cable modem termination system can be compromised by allowing a user with a cable modem to subscribe to one or more services on the data network without security checks. For example, a user may subscribe to a service on the data network that is undesirable or incompatible for use with the cable modem termination system or cable network. The service may use a protocol that is incompatible with the cable television network subscribe or provide content that may be undesirable based on policies established by the cable television network. The providers of the cable television network may also desire to limit cable modem users to specific services and not allow cable modem users to subscribe to all available services on a data network unless additional fees are paid. In addition, the higher bandwidth downstream cable television connections are used for administrative tasks when a lower bandwidth telephony connection via a public switched telephone network is available in the data over-cable system with telephony return. It is desirable to use the telephony return path to allow a cable modem to subscribe to services on a data network outside of cable television connections.